


An Uneasy Feeling

by fusiondescent



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, In which i think too hard about new breeds and wonder if they feel the same impulses as dragonkind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusiondescent/pseuds/fusiondescent
Summary: Dragons possess an unconscious desire to eat intoners. Even a drop of their blood is said to make the weakest of dragons crazed for their bodies.Its no wonder that Nowe begins to have strange feelings towards Manah.





	An Uneasy Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> One night I was joking if Nowe gets strange impulses to eat Seere and Manah because he is of dragonkind and Seere+Manah have intoner blood. Thus this horrible fic was made in the span of a night.

 

Nowe couldn’t understand it. Whenever he looked a Manah an odd feeling in his stomach emerged. His head became light, his heartbeat got faster, and he began shaking almost uncontrollably. When she slept he watched over her atop of Legna, staring at her still body with deep blue eyes. His nails dug into the blue dragon’s scales, his legs itched to jump off his father, and soon to take her into his arms to do… something. It was almost as if it was infatuation, but Nowe couldn’t place the feeling exactly. A hunger in his stomach, pressing into his body.

So he stared. Peering at her as his eyes practically glinted in the night. To be fair he hated feeling like this. It made his mind muddy and sent his thoughts flying elsewhere which distracted him at the matter at hand. It was especially worrisome when it dripped into his skull during a skirmish. All he could think of was her skin underneath her clothes, the way her body stressed against the battle, and even the way her voice sung to him like a song.

Manah’s voice especially drove him near madness. That feeling in his skull wouldn’t go away, his heart became so heavy, and his stomach churned. What had made it even more horrible was that the feeling was the same whenever he thought of Seere, only that these feelings towards Manah were even more horrible. He needed a second opinion on these feelings, because gods know he didn’t know a single one of them. So he sought out the only other person that could give him a reasonable answer. The single person he trusted just as much as his father Legna.

“Urick,” Nowe sat down next to his companion who was amusing himself by the water’s edge. Sitting alone in contemplation over their journey more than likely.

“Oh, Nowe. Our wonderful dragon child.” Urick gave Nowe a bright smile and Nowe seemed to strained one to Urick.

So nervous Nowe was as his lips parted to speak to Urick. “I have a question for you.”

Nowe pressed a hand against his cheek and stared at Nowe. “Ah, a question that your father cannot answer?”

The dragon child frowned, “Its a serious matter.”

Urick straightened his back and made a serious face though mostly childishly. “A serious matter?” His voice barely changed to reflect that, but Nowe could tell it was only in jest he spoke such. “Then tell me, what ails your mind then?”

Nowe went silent for a moment. His gaze turned from Urick down to his feet. A blush began to form upon his face. “Its about… Manah. I’ve been getting weird feelings whenever I think about her.”

Urick leaned forward interested in the words that Nowe held. “Do go on…”

“Uhm. Well.” It took a moment for Nowe to find the right words. In the tongue of dragons it might have been easier to explain, but in the tongue of man it almost seemed as if he had forgotten to talk. Words fell through and he could barely explain what he was feeling. “Whenever I think about her my stomach feels weird and my heart starts beating faster. Sometimes my head gets light and I want to…” Nowe trailed off trying to think of a good analogy for what he was feeling.

All Urick could do was wrap his arm around Nowe’s shoulder and nod his head up and down wistfully. “Say no more, I know exactly how you feel.”

Nowe sighed and felt more at ease. It seemed as if he didn’t need to go through useless translations attempting to figure out how to explain how he felt. “Oh, I thought something was wrong with me.”

“Not at all! Its perfectly normal to feel this way.” Urick nodded his head as if he was imagining the love blossoming between the two of them. He thought it was almost cute that Nowe was acting this way. So nervous and fidgeting as if it was his first love. Perhaps it was, and for that Urick felt wonderful that Nowe chose to ask him of it to Urick himself.

“Then…” Nowe was silent for a beat. “How do I make it go away?” He stared at Urick with a strained expression.

“You act as if its been ruining your life!” Urick laughed.

“But—But it has been!” he shouted. He couldn’t stand feeling this way anymore. It was, indeed, ruining his life, or at least acted as if it was. “I can’t pay attention to anything anymore. Whenever I look at her I almost feel possessed. I almost cannot take it when she’s near.”

Urick could only stare at Nowe strangely. It was an odd way of putting his feelings, but perhaps it was the case of being unable to articulate them properly. “Alright, alright.” He waved his hand as if that would calm the dragon child down. “Just tell her how you feel! It might not go away entirely, but it would help make you feel better.” Nowe fell silent contemplating Urick’s words.

Of course! How could he be so stupid! That was possibly the most obvious answer out of them all. Nowe could have smacked himself on the head with how simple that was. “Ok,” Nowe nodded his head. Urick almost looked surprised at the conviction in the dragon child’s voice. “I’ll tell her.” He near jumped to his feet and walked off as Urick sat almost shocked by how easy it was for Nowe to eat his feelings and spit them out. It was almost admirable, but at the same time it was a concoction for disaster. So all Urick could do was sit there near dumb founded before he came to his senses and thought better of Nowe blurting out his feelings.

So he got up, though not as near as quickly as Nowe. He was beginning to feel a little stupid just carelessly throwing his words around without really understanding why Nowe was feeling this way. “Nowe. Wait. Hold on!”

Nowe, on the other hand, searched for Manah as if he was crazed. He found her eventually having a rather casual conversation with Legna about matters that Nowe didn’t particularly care for. As always, when he saw her all those feelings swelled within him at once. Perhaps Eris was right in the sense that Manah had taken control of Nowe, because he could hardly hold himself when in her presence. It was practically deafening the way his heart beat in his chest and his stomach squeezed tight in his belly. That instinct came back to him. Dripping its jaws above his head, licking its tongue.

“Manah!” Nowe yelled as he ran up to her. She turned almost surprised by how fervent he looked. His voice was dripping with ecstasy, nearly so clear to hear when he had blurted her name. His body was shaking. Throat became dry, and his stomach began to churn. “Manah I must tell you something.”

Manah stared at Nowe rather confused as he took her hands in his. Legna could only stare at Nowe as confused as Manah. Urick could only watch the ensuing chaos as Nowe stared at Manah as if he wanted to ravage her. It was almost terrifying. Manah could not understand for one moment what spurred Nowe to act this way, or at least to take her hands so roughly. “Nowe?” She spoke his name carefully as if it wasn’t truly Nowe. “What’s the matter.”

Nowe swallowed and stared at Manah longingly. He took a deep breath and attempted to organize his thoughts together as much as possible before he spat them out in his confession. That feeling was so strong, he could hardly stand it anymore. His teeth dripped in his feelings, his tongue urging to talk yet words could barely come out. He wanted only to press his lips against Manah’s flesh. To dig his nails into her skin. To take her into him. “Manah… I…” he looked down at her hands as she stared at him in near shock. That feeling was swelling so deeply in Nowe. It was driving him off the wall. Legna practically blanched as he stared at the two children, and Urick wanted to smack his hand against Nowe’s mouth to stop the madness. “I wish… I wish to **_eat_** you.”

Silence fell over the world. Manah stared at Nowe as if he spoke the tongue of dragons to her, and Urick nearly fell over from his attempt to keep himself from laughing or from embarrassment. “Excuse me?” Manah exclaimed.

“I wish to eat you,” Nowe reaffirmed. His stare at Manah looked so much like a dog drooling down at a steak. Maybe she imagined it, but it almost looked as if Nowe was drooling over the flesh that was Manah. As if her body was seared just the right way for Nowe to cannibalize her. It practically terrified her.

She didn’t know what to do, and she was rather thankful that Legna butted in between them. “My child,” he spoke nudging his face between Nowe and Manah breaking them apart. He began softly shoving Nowe someplace more private. Away from Manah and all Nowe could do was stare at her with that same look of wanting to sink his teeth into her flesh. “I think it is time you and I speak about your draconic upbringing…”

Manah, was thus, left to stare at the two of them speaking among each other in the tongue of dragons. She was absolutely confused beyond all comprehension, not to mentioned terrified! The way Nowe stared at her was almost as if he wished to truly eat her. She could only imagine what Nowe would do to her as she slept. It was only a few seconds later that Urick walked up to her confused himself, though not as confused as Manah. “Did you put him up to this?” she whipped her head towards the elder man as he walked next to her.

Urick raised his hands up defensively. “I might have misinterpreted his words,” he sounded a little embarrassed. “But I didn’t think he wanted to eat you!” He scratched his head as he stared at Nowe and Legna talking amongst each other. “Perhaps it is a dragon ritual?” Manah narrowed her eyes at Urick.

“If that is the case I hope he doesn’t start drooling over you,” she pressed her hand against her forehead. That grip on her hands was so incredible. She didn’t know the dragon child had been so strong.

“Do you not think I am worthy of his stomach?” Urick smiled at Manah to which she could only make a strained noise in her throat.

“You’re disgusting.”

To Nowe’s surprise, Legna spoke that such feelings were still normal. It turned out that Manah had a certain blood that only attracted dragonfolk to eat them. But it still didn’t mean that Nowe _should_ eat Manah and thus should apologize to her for his fumble and inability to correctly understand his draconic upbringing.

In the end, the dragon child was still more confused than what he began with.


End file.
